


Horrortale sans x reader ONE SHOT

by psychofreak101



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: HorrorTale, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofreak101/pseuds/psychofreak101
Summary: "Come out Come out Wherever you are~ come out and play with your old bud Sans~"





	1. Chapter 1

Running...

that was all you could think of doing just running and being alive. You couldn't quite grasp everything as it just happened so fast and just flashed before your eyes. Tears prick at the corner of your eyes as you run, tripping on a branch that had fallen from the trees you land with a loud thump, snow crunching beneath you. And then you heard it.

"Come out Come out Wherever you are~ come out and play with your old bud Sans~" 

That voice sent chills down your spine as your heart raced with fear and adrenaline. You tried to push yourself up from the ground but felt pain sting all the way up through your wrists and hands, looking down you see your fingers....all 8 of them. Grabbing snow you pile it on your bloodied hand whimpering at the cold touch on the wound. You forgot all about your missing fingers when you ran away from Him. Sans was horrible, he was just pure Insane! 

Earlier 

You were walking casually but carefully around in the skeletons house looking for papyrus since he was actually the only one not trying to kill you..purposely in this messed up underground. Wearing the blue jacket you found was beyond warmer than what you usually would wear but it had a very very faint stain of red across it, its barely noticeable but if you stare at it for long enough you can see it slide across the chest. You got this from the underground but it was very far within the ruins like it wasn't meant to be found. It was quite weird. Sighing you walk around in search of the very tall cannibal papyrus. You see sans awake giving a ...head dog to someone.

Looking away you try not to stare at the now headless monster laying across the table top in front of sans, who was just staring at it. You try to get past without being seen but of course it was like sans had a sixth sense to know if anybody was around, "Hey kid, wanna help me out?" You stare at him in disbelief concerned for your own safety, he notices then chuckles "i ain't gonna kill ya kid i just need your help making something."

Now this helped comfort you only the slightest, not by much but you still walked over to sans curious as to what you were gonna help him make, tilting your head you wonder.He looked to you showing an empty box "i'm low on supplies and i was wonderin if ya could help me getting some more" This surprised you cause you thought he was really actually gonna hurt you but now you smiled very small and nodded mumbling 'sure'.

He smiled at you "Heh thanks kid" You were yanked towards him even closer with your arm across the table right beside the headless monster, Tossing all around trying to get away you yell out for papyrus trying to get him to notice your voice somehow. Sans grinned staring at you "i sent him off to undynes so she could help him with his spaghetti and unless you speak up...HeS nOt GoInG To HeAr YoU~" with that Sans spaced out your fingers as far as they could and then even farther making the spaces in between tear straight through the middle.

blood spilled from the tears in your skin, you were screaming from the intense pain he was causing. Bringing up his hatchet in the air getting ready to slice right into the base of the middle finger on your left hand, sans looked carefully at the spot he was targeting. Bringing down his hatchet, only the very edge so he didn't cut off the rest, he cut through the bone with one clean cut. You scream, your knees buckle under you and you lose feeling in them dropping the rest of your body that was being held up by them, accidentally banging your head against the table.

"Heh if you just stood still and kept quiet you wouldn't be hurting more than ya need to. Cmon but its just logic." You didn't hear him thanks to the hard pounding in your head blocking out the extra pain in your hand and the pain sans was causing to your next hand. After a few seconds you looked up to sans to see he was holding both of your middle fingers, he placed them in the empty box and hid the box on a shelf in the concession stand he was working at.

"Aww don't look at me like that kid, you said you wanted to help me get the supplies so it really your fault" He chuckled leaning against the bloody table top watching you stare at your now missing fingers. you couldn't help but look to the side and throw up in the snow gagging at the disgusting taste left in your mouth. "really kid? wow now that's gonna drive the customers away" He sighed and shrugged "welp i'm on break so hopefully it will get covered by some snow somehow" Sans watched as you tried getting up but fail and fall onto the red colored snow.

"Hey kid wanna play a game?" He seen your eyes go on alert trying to look for a way to escape from Sans, He grinned loving how you were always so scared of him "its called 'hIdE & Go SeEk~ one of my most favorite games in all of the underground, care to play with me?" you shake your head hard mumbling quietly 'No' Sans laughed then covered his eyes with his bony hands "1...2...3...4...5-" 

You quickly got up, eyes wide and your head pounding with pain it was almost unbearable to run and focus on getting away. All you heard besides you panting and the snow crunching was a deep and low voice whisper as if it was right beside you. "Ready or Not..Here i come~" 

Now 

The pain in your head and fingers were still too much for you to handle but you couldn't even come close to thinking of passing out while you were playing Sans' game...You wish you could have screamed louder for papyrus, if you had a louder voice he would have heard you but no you had the voice where its so weak and it has to be silent to hear you. 

Sighing, your lips quiver from the coldness from the snow up against your entire lower half of your body. Clutching the jacket to you in order to gather warmth from it you catch a scent, it wasn't the scent of blood....no this was the scent of ..Ketchup? curiosity hit you as there was no ketchup here in the underground....only blood. You remember one day hearing sans by himself at one of his stands say something about an alternate universe and how the other sans was so annoying because of his stupid joke puns.

Jealousy hit you because you remember how you so badly wanted to be beside a joker who would make you laugh and look decent and not smell of blood. Your heart ached for that for something better than a world of killing, which you were stuck in until you died, every time you died you always reset and hoped maybe if you did something different you could be friends with someone other than papyrus. But everyone just wanted to Kill.....you remembered what the flower told you... "In this world its be killed or die"

You remembered one time where a glitch had happened in the underground, you had seen a different papyrus and sans....Sans was the cutest with his armor and blue scarf, but papyrus looked pretty cool with his sweatshirt and laid back attitude. You remember yelling out to them, Sans was about to run to you and ask you if you needed his help cause he had seen your bruises. That was the day your sans beat you almost to death since he wanted to hear your voice but you never talked. You remember seeing papyrus hold back sans telling him not to, sans face looked so sad cause he couldn't help you.

Then all around you turned black, you smelt the iron metallic smell of blood but you could hear papyrus and sans talking, Papyrus told sans "you wont remember this but....she cant be helped. In their world there's only death, i'm sorry bro.." you heard sans whimper, you closed your eyes, hoping to be back there but when you opened them you seen your papyrus and sans. Seeing them made you cry, in that glitch you had seen them and they were everything but scary. 

Papyrus had asked you what was wrong but you just shut yourself out from their world and hid in your shell, your shell was somewhere you went mentally when you just couldn't take it and tried not to off yourself. 

Shivering you mumbled "i wish i could be back in that glitch and hug the other sans and papyrus" its been so long since you last hugged someone you actually found yourself walking toward the ruins door, you longed to see toriel even if she was a psycho who killed little children and used them for her pie. She just seemed like a mother figure and you needed one so bad you felt as though you were going insane. 

Undertale

At that moment another glitch was forming all around you, You closed your eyes then opened them looking around you. Off in the distance you seen a figure walking up to you, it looked like ....Sans. Huddling up to the door you cried begging for mercy quietly to yourself. Suddenly the crunching of snow was right beside you and it stopped, You hold up your hands in surrender and whisper "please...i don't want to play the game anymore...i don't want to be beaten anymore-"

"Whoa kid no one is going to beat ya..unless its at puns cause i always win at those heh- what happened to your fingers?" Looking up slowly you see...sans but he looked different, he didn't have a cracked open skull and he had two small white pupils in his eyes and he did have a heartwarming smile but it suddenly changed to a slightly worried one. He also had the same jacket as the one you found.

"...Sans chopped them off...." He sighed and looked at you with pity "Where you from?" Remembering what a different papyrus once said you said "a place where there's nothing but death..." He sighed and looked at his slippers "whats your name?.." you asked, he looked at you and seen you trying to smile but he could see you were broken like a toy that could never be fixed. "Names Sans, Sans the skeleton. yours?" "...(Y/n)" He held out a hand and you took it standing up and shaking it but stopped when you heard a sound."PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" Covering your mouth you laughed quietly while sans just chuckled and listened to your laugh "i cant believe i fell for that, thats like the oldest trick in the book." you let go to see some of your blood wiped off on his hand. Your face went white and your smile disappeared "Oh no i'm so sorry!" you said this quietly and terrified 'would he get mad?!' 

"Heh don't worry about it, hey where did ya find that jacket?" He pointed to the one you had curiously while placing his hands on his short wiping the blood away best he could. "oh um..on my first time going to the underground i found this deep in the ruins.. is it yours?" he nodded, you were about to take it off but he shook hid head no "i don't need it, i got one." You look around yourself to see around you in the distance it was disappearing and turning black, a tear escapes from your eyes as you notice you were soon going to be back with the other sans. 

looking at sans in front of you, you cry and close your eyes "can you please hug me?" You spoke bluntly, you keep your eyes closed but suddenly feel warmth covering the front of your body. Crying a little harder you wrap your arms around sans with your face in his jackets fur desperately trying to hold onto him "thank you so much!" your voice caught him off guard hearing how your voice was loud and clear and...it was beautiful. Sans pet your head noticing how he pitied you. 

"...Don't worry kid...it's going 'tibia' okay" he felt your body glitching in and out of his universe. Suddenly you were out of his arms, he just stayed there as his arms dropped to his sides and sighed.

Horrortale 

You never once felt the difference since you felt a form still in your arms, the only way you knew you were somewhere else was because you smelt the aroma of the stinking blood around you. You couldn't pull away, feeling arms were around you. the form felt your movements to get away and he chuckled, you recognized that voice anywhere and silently cried, you felt shivers crawl all over your back from his voice "welcome back kid....found you~"

You felt your body get yanked back and seen the hatchet rise "Please no stop!" His movements froze, but his grin grew "your voice~ oh its music to my ears~" He sighed "i guess ill have to wait til your next reset to hear it again~" He brought the hatchet down, angling it for your neck. he raised it again listening to your blood curdling scream as he brought it down going through your throat successfully chopping your head off. Your body fell as he held your head by the hair close to him, like he was hugging it. "I love you (Y/n)~" he said in a sweet but low voice that would make you tremble in fear.

You looked at the flower with one eye, they were pointing to the reset button beside them. "There it is..Remember not to get too close." You nodded and hit the reset button and it was the normal routine meeting the flower seeing toriel trying to kill him but you stood in the way and her taking you home with her, when you and her were both in front of the doors to the rest of the underground you spoke before she could "I don't want to leave you! i'l stay with you, i'll be your child!" before she could respond you quickly ran to her throwing yourself at her hugging her figure. "I'll stay with you because i love you...mom" Toriel didn't know how to react but she just fell to the ground and cried holding you in her arms. "i promise to take good care of you, i promise ill be a good mother!" She was shaking but you nodded and held her close.. "i promise i wont leave you."


	2. All the time in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending if you would like

alternate ending

 

A few months have passed since you decided to never go back. You can still remember the neverending walks in the darkness. It was like a small world, only a few minutes until you found yourself back at the button, "Reset." Sometimes you found yourself longing to press it, yet you would have hated yourself for it. You DO hate yourself now...

tears stained your ripped and bloodied shirt. You could hardly recongise the original color that once complimented it. Looking around you, there was a bucket in the corner of the small room you called home for the last two months, or has it been longer? The bucket and yourself were the only things in the room at the moment. The room felt small, though it was a decent sized bedroom. Or whatever it was, he knocked you out the moment you left toriel. Toriel.. You missed her, and her motherly aura. You would much rather be with her than-! 

The door was slammed open. the sudden sound shocked you, you turned to crawl away from your sitting form but screamed in pain. Looking back you seen HIM standing on your foot. You forgot since you sat in your position for so long it had gonr numb. He broke it. You slammed your fist on the ground while new tears fell from your face. You wailed in pain, wishing for it to stop. "You have become so loud ever since you came back~, i just had to train you didn't I?" Sans smirked as he stepped off your foot and crouched down. 

He looked at you and wished for your touch. You barely would look at him in the eyes, unless he made you while threatening to scoop your eyeballs out and feed them to you. Sans held out his hand to your face and cupped it, he squished your cheeks and let out a small laugh. He stopped immediately when he saw marks on your neck. He looked into your eyes, "What is this?" You panicked, you usually scratch your neck and hopefully hit a vein or something to kill yourself. You would try to hide it with your hair but you forgot..

"Little pet trying to reset hm?" You wanted to fight back, you wanted to call him things and fight him on everything he did. But he would make you wish you were never born. All you could do was avoid his eyes while he was checking the marks on your neck.

"Not much damage but-" He pushed his fingers into the deepest wound you had. 

"Ahhh! Gah!" You cried out, it felt like he was gettin deep enough intohe wound then pulling on your skin. He had a grip on the edge of skin over the wound then pulled. You never touched him willingly, you never dared to touch him, even his clothes. Your hands darted up and took hold of his arm, crushing his arm with your fist while he ripped off a chunk of skin. 

..He stopped and held the chunk of meat in his hands as he looked down at you, surprised you touched him. it had been so long since you did. The hug from a year ago was the last time you did. You were still crying and whimpering in pain, Sans stared at your hand while cracks appeared from under your hand.

Sans grabbed your hair and forced you to look at him. He loved that you touched him, but he still hated how you left him in the first place... he had to teach you a lesson. Sans grabbed your hand crushing it in his own, he could hear the bones cracking while you whimpered and screamed into your free hand that now covered your mouth. 

"Are you going to be good?" Sans made sure your eyes were on him. His hand that was on your chin moved up to your cheek and his thumb now touched your eye and you panicked. You said yes quietly, the harder he put pressure on your eye the more you started to think you should have been louder.

You started to scream as blood dripped down your cheek. You barely heard Sans while you screamed and grabbed his hand trying to stop the intense pain you felt. Your head pounded and felt on fire. "Well we have all the time in the world..pet."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how i did please XD thanks  
> hope you liked the story!


End file.
